Melodía de amor
by Nely-Dragneel
Summary: Natsu y sus amigos hacen una banda secreta, pero sus amigas los descubren... ¿Cómo terminará esta historia? (Mal summary XD) denle una oportunidad, hay NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia y Jerza (y un poco de Lemon si se portan bien :3) pasen, lean y dejen sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos amigos, hoy les traigo otra historia de Fairy Tail (es un vicio XD) bueno, espero que les guste... Y si se portan bien y me dejan algunos reviews, puede que agregue Lemon al fic :3**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es mía :3**

* * *

Era un día hermoso en las tierras de Magnolia, y era un día como cualquier otro para cierto gremio que hacía de las suyas. Las sillas y mesas volaban de un lado a otro mientras que algunos miembros peleaban con todas su fuerzas contra sus propios compañeros.

-Esto nunca cambia…- suspiró una rubia de ojos achocolatados.

-Admite que sería aburrido sin las peleas diarias, Lu-chan- dijo la chica de pelo azul corto.

-Mientras no toquen el pastel de Erza-san, todo estará bien…- dijo la Dragon Slayer del Cielo haciendo que todas sus amigas asintieran lentamente ante tal comentario.

-¡Oye cerebro de Lava!- gritó el Fullbuster desde una esquina.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres princesa de hielo?!- le preguntó irritado el Dragon Slayer de Fuego mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia su amigo/rival.

-Recuerda lo de esta noche…- le dijo en un susurró pero Lucy, Erza y Levy pudieron escucharlo.

-Esta noche… ¿Los demás lo saben?- preguntó Natsu haciendo que sus amigas se acercaran disimuladamente hacia ellos.

-Sí, nos veremos allá a las 7:30- dijo para luego levantarse de su lugar.

Natsu se dio la vuelta y se encontró con las miradas de Lucy, Levy y Erza haciendo que se pusiera nervioso y saliera corriendo hacia afuera.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- preguntó Erza mirando de una forma extraña hacia la puerta.

-No lo sé…- dijo Lucy para luego levantarse- ¡Pero esta noche los espiaremos!- dijo decidida.

-¡Aye!- gritaron Levy y Erza imitando a Happy.

-Las veo en mi casa a las 7:00 para seguirlos- dijo Lucy para luego salir del lugar.

La Heartfilia se dirigía a su apartamento, pensando qué era lo que estaban ocultando. Lucy estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su hogar. Entró rápidamente y se sorprendió no haber encontrado al Dragneel sentado leyendo su novela o algo por el estilo.

- _¿Qué se traerán en manos?..._ \- se preguntó mentalmente mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Vio el reloj de la pared, marcaba las 4:57 de la tarde, entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de inmediato. Pero se sentía tan estresada que mejor llenó la bañera y le roció sales de baño con olor a fresa, algo que siempre le había encantado. La misma interrogante de hace rato surcó por su cabeza varias veces, haciendo que la poca tranquilidad que tenía se esfumara rápidamente.

-No me gusta espiar a mis amigos… pero creo que no hay de otra- dijo para sí misma mientras salía de la bañera, tomaba su toalla y salía de ahí.

Lucy buscó entre sus cajones su ropa interior y un vestido de color rojo que le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de la mitad de los muslos, se dejó el cabezo suelto y se puso unos zapatos cómodos. Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 6:15, así que se sentó en su escritorio para seguir escribiendo su novela. Poco rato después escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta, se levantó de su lugar para abrir y vio a Levy y a erza vestidas casualmente.

-Vamos a la casa de Natsu, desde ahí podremos seguirlo- dijo Lucy sonriendo maliciosamente a su amigas.

-¡Vamos!- dijeron las dos mientras todas salían del lugar.

Caminaron lo más rápido que podían pero en el camino se encontraron con Natsu caminando distraídamente hacia un club del pueblo, las chicas se miraron confundidas y esperaron un poco para luego entrar y mezclarse con la multitud. No encontraron ni al Dragneel ni al Fullbuster hasta que alguien en el escenario habló por un micrófono.

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Hoy tenemos a dos bandas concursando!- dejó de hablar para luego escuchar a la multitud gritando- ¡Los primeros en cantar serán los Perros Salvajes!-

Ahí salieron unos cuatro chicos disfrazados de perros y empezaron a tocar una canción un poco mal hecha. Todos abuchearon a esa banda provocando que el líder del grupo les hiciera la seña del dedo medio.

-Bueno…- dijo el presentador con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza- ¡Ahora tenemos a los Fairy Boys!-

En eso salieron al escenario Gray, Gajeel, Natsu y para la sorpresa de Erza, Jellal. Todas las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a sus amigos con instrumentos musicales. Gray en la batería, Jellal en un piano eléctrico y por último Gajeel y Natsu con guitarras eléctricas.

-¡Hola!- habló Natsu desde el micrófono- ¡Hoy vamos a presentarles una canción que hará que todos quieran romper todo!-

Después de decir esas palabras, los chicos empezaron a tocar una melodía energética, las chicas estaban embelesadas viendo esa escena. Pronto Natsu empezó a tocar haciendo que el corazón de Lucy latiera aceleradamente, los chicos estaban tocando una canción llamada º1"BREAK OUT", una canción que hizo que Levy, Lucy y Erza gritaran animadamente durante toda la canción.

-¡Esos fueron los Fairy Boys!-gritó el presentador cuando terminaron de tocar- ¡Vuélvanlos a ver la próxima semana en la Batalla de Bandas!-

Las chicas se miraron mutuamente felices, ya que sus amigos tocaban muy bien, pero Erza ideó un plan y con brillos en los ojos haló a las chicas hacia la oficina del dueño del lugar para poder decirle algunas palabras.

* * *

 **Out: (es un opening de Fairy Tail, búsquenlo si quieren XD)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap, pronto subiré el segundo... Claro, si a ustedes les gusta esta historia... bueno, nos leemos luego, Bay Bay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué tal? segundo cap :3 espero que disfruten la lectura! :D**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

-Señor, queremos participar en la batalla de bandas- dijo Erza decidida.

El hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa de caoba las miró detenidamente y luego habló- Falta una-

-¿Una?- preguntó Lucy algo confundida.

-Sí, les hace falta una integrante más. El número mínimo de integrantes es de cuatro, encuentren a alguien más…- dijo para luego darles unos papeles- Cuando tengan otra compañera llenen estos papeles y vuelvan mañana-

-E-Está bien- dijo Levy tomando los papeles y yéndose junto con sus amigas.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar fuera del club hasta que Levy hizo que se detuvieran con sus palabras.

-Aquí dice que la banda ganadora tendrá como premio 12 millones de jewels…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron sorprendidas la rubia y la pelirroja al escuchar eso.

-Bueno… aquí también dice que el patrocinador es quien va a pagar esa gran suma de dinero- continuó leyendo la McGarden.

-¿Quién es el patrocinador?- preguntaron Lucy y Erza al mismo tiempo.

-¡El Rey de Fiore!- dijo Levy sorprendiéndose ella también.

-Que bien- dijo Erza con estrellas en sus ojos.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Lucy haciendo que sus amigas dejaran de soñar- No podemos presentarnos, los chicos sabrán que descubrimos su secreto-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Levy mirando a sus amigas con desilusión.

-¡Tengo una idea!- gritó Erza haciendo que sus amigas se sobresaltaran.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Lucy.

-Podemos usar mascaras- dijo Erza mientras levantaba su pulgar.

-Pero Natsu y Gajeel reconocerán nuestro olor- dijo Levy haciendo que Erza se deprimiera.

-He escuchado que venden una pócima que hace que nuestros olores cambien…- dijo Lucy haciendo que erza volviera a sonreír.

-¡Decidido! ¡Lo compraremos y participaremos en la Batalla de Bandas!- dijo Erza como si fuera una oradora vocacional.

-Pero aún necesitamos a un miembro más…- dijo Levy con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-Creo que sé quién nos puede ayudar…- dijo Lucy con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Las chicas no supieron a quien se refería, así que cada una se fue a su casa. Cuando Lucy entró en su habitación encontró que Natsu estaba acostado en su cama, quiso echarlo, pero lo dejó al recordar lo genial que había estado esa noche. Se puso su pijama, se acostó al lado del Dragon Slayer y cayó profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya en la mañana, Lucy sintió como los primeros rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, posándose levemente encima de sus ojos. La Heartfilia se levantó perezosamente para luego irse al baño, no sin antes darle un pequeño vistazo a su amigo haciendo que una risilla se le escapara de los labios.

Natsu escuchó como la puerta del baño se cerró, abrió lentamente los ojos para luego levantarse de la cama. Sintió como algo lo molestaba en el bolsillo e introdujo su mano para luego sacar la uña (no sé si se le dice así XD) con la que tocaba su guitarra, la escondió rápidamente en su bolsillo y se recostó en la cama.

-Buenos días- le dijo Lucy a Natsu mientras salía del baño.

-Buenos días, Lucy- dijo Natsu sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?- preguntó Lucy con un tono inocente.

-¿Eh? A-Anoche…- Natsu se puso nervioso de inmediato- Estaba con Happy-

-¿Y por qué viniste tan tarde anoche?- volvió a preguntar la Heartfilia.

-Porque estaba acompañando a Happy a Fairy Hills ya que se iba a quedar con Wendy y Charle- eso era cierto, Natsu había acompañado a Happy a Fairy Hills después de haber tocado.

-Ah bueno- fue lo único que dijo Lucy para luego salir por la puerta.

Natsu saltó por la ventana y se dedicó a seguir a su amiga hasta el gremio, ahí estaban todos sus amigos pero vio que Lucy se centró específicamente en una chica de pelo largo de color azul.

-¡Juvia! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!- dijo dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba la mencionada.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy-san?- preguntó Juvia al ver a la Heartfilia a su lado.

-¿Sabes cantar?- preguntó Lucy en un susurro a lo cual la Loxar asintió- ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?-

-Juvia sabe tocar la batería- dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

- _Qué casualidad…_ \- pensó Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza- Me gustaría que entraras con nosotras a un concurso-

-¿Nosotras?- preguntó Juvia y vio como Levy y Erza le sonreían con complicidad- Juvia acepta- dijo haciendo que Lucy se alegrara.

-Juvia, nosotras estamos haciendo una banda musical pero nos faltaba una, o sea tú- empezó a explicar Lucy- Si ganamos en una batalla de bandas tendremos 12 millones de jewels en nuestras manos-

A Juvia le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso y le sonrió a sus amigas- Juvia entiende, pero… ¿Cuándo serán las audiciones?-

-No hay audiciones, solo nos inscribimos y participamos la próxima semana- dijo Lucy empezando a irse pero recordó algo y se volvió de inmediato hacia Juvia- Nuestra banda es secreta, así que no se lo puedes decir a nadie… Ni siquiera a Gray-

-E-Está bien…- dijo un poco desanimada.

Lucy fue hasta donde estaban Erza y Levy y empezaron a llenar los documentos para poder participar en la Batalla de Bandas. Natsu, Gray y Gajeel miraban a las chicas con un poco de curiosidad, ya que desde temprano se estaban diciendo secretos y se ponían nerviosas cada vez que ellos se acercaban a ellas mientras escribían en unos extraños papeles.

-Algo muy raro le pasa a esas mujeres…- dijo Gajeel mirando disimuladamente a la McGarden y cada cierto tiempo a sus amigas.

-Yo también lo creo… Hasta Juvia está actuando más extraña de lo normal- dijo Gray con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-Yo no le veo lo extraño- dijo Natsu con desinterés- Lucy siempre ha sido rara-

-Eres un tonto- dijo Gray con una vena saliéndole de la cabeza.

-Será mejor que no le demos importancia a eso o nos irá mal en la batalla de bandas- dijo Gajeel tratando de que los chicos se centraran en las canciones.

-Bien…- dijo Gray tomando algunas hojas en sus manos- ¿Cuál cantaremos la próxima semana?-

-Aun no lo sé…- dijo Natsu poniéndose su dedo índice en la mejilla- Vamos a cantar una de las mías-

-Recuerda que esas las dejamos cuando tenemos competencia muy fuerte- dijo Gajeel reclinándose en su asiento.

Mientras los chicos estaban tratando de elegir una canción, las chicas ya estaban de camino al club en donde querían participar. Lucy se puso un poco nerviosa ya que las chicas votaron para que ella fuera la vocalista de la banda, Levy, Erza y Juvia estaban emocionadas hablando de la gran aventura que pronto iban a tener.

-Chicas…- se detuvo Lucy antes de entrar al lugar, haciendo que sus amigas le prestaran atención- ¿Creen que esto sea una buena idea?- preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Levy acercándose a su amiga.

-Si nos descubren estamos muertas…- dijo Lucy imaginándose a los chicos enojados con ellas.

-No nos descubrirán- dijo Erza tratando de calmar a su amiga- Ten fe en ti misma-

Lucy solo asintió y terminaron entrando al lugar, todas se dirigieron a la oficina donde encontraron al mismo hombre de anoche. La Heartfilia le entregó los documentos y este sonrió complacido al ver que todo estaba en orden. Las chicas recibieron sus insignias de participantes y se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas.

La rubia iba caminando un poco distraída, no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo cantando esa energética canción, cada vez que lo recordaba su corazón latía sin control. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente de su apartamento así que entró rápidamente, buscó un vaso de agua en la cocina y subió a su habitación.

-Esto es una tontería…- dijo en voz baja mientras entraba a su habitación.

-¿Qué es una tontería?- escuchó que le preguntaron desde una esquina del lugar.

-¡NATSU! ¡NO ENTRES ASÍ A MI CASA!- gritó Lucy mientras le arrojaba el vaso a la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo este sobándose el chichón que tenía en la cabeza- Solo quería visitarte-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella un poco cabreada.

-Porque eres mi amiga- dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy hizo un bufido de enojo, decidió ignorar a su amigo y se sentó en su escritorio para buscar algunos papeles para luego colocarlos dentro de su mochila. Natsu vio eso y empezó a acercarse, pero le fue imposible, Lucy ya las había puesto todas dentro de esa mochila color rosa.

-¿Qué son esos papeles?- preguntó Natsu con una pizca de curiosidad en su mirada.

-Es parte de la novela que estoy escribiendo, no es importante- se apresuró a decir Lucy para luego empezar a caminar hacia la puerta- Sal de aquí, no quiero dejarte solo en mi habitación-

-Está bien- gruñó Natsu saltando por la ventana.

Lucy soltó un suspiro y salió del apartamento para ir directamente hacia el gremio. Natsu estuvo a su lado en todo momento, viendo la expresión de su amiga, estaba algo frustrada y cansada, pero al mismo tiempo se le veía con algo de excitación y adrenalina. El Dragneel prefirió no darle importancia a eso, ya que siempre había pensado que su amiga era rara, cosa que siempre le había agradado.

-Tengo que ir con las chicas- dijo Lucy empezando a caminar hacia ellas.

-Está bien…- susurró Natsu con algo de timidez en su voz, cosa rara en él.

Natsu se sentó junto con los chicos y empezaron a observar el comportamiento extraño de sus amigas; Lucy, Erza, Levy y Juvia estaba hablando muy animadamente viendo los papeles que había llevado la rubia en su mochila. Erza señaló con entusiasmo uno de esos papeles para luego mostrárselo a las demás, todas quedaron con un brillo extremo en los ojos mientras asentían como locas y gritaban de emoción. En un momento, todas estaban mirando con picardía a la Loxar, esta asintió y levantó un frasco sin etiqueta con un líquido azul dentro, todas empezaron a chillar de alegría haciendo que TODOS los del gremio fijaran sus miradas en ellas.

Lucy notó eso y les hizo una seña a las chicas de que hicieran silencio, cosa que hicieron de inmediato. Entre todo eso, los chicos estaban preocupados, no sabían qué era lo que le pasaba a ese grupo de locas y temían preguntar ya que la famosa Titania podría matarlos a todos por inmiscuirse entre sus cosas.

La semana pasó algo rápida, el equipo de Natsu había ido a varias misiones, cosa que no era raro. Las chicas volvieron a mostrar esa forma tan extraña de actuar, pero los chicos no les prestaron atención ya que estaban muy concentrados en la canción que iban a tocar esa noche. Ya a eso de las 7:15 estaban detrás del escenario, el anfitrión les dijo que esa noche iban a tocar tres bandas más, y que con la que iban a hacer competencia esa noche era una sencilla.

-¿Ves? No había necesidad de tocar una de tus canciones- dijo Gajeel soltando su característica risa triunfantemente.

-Pero por lo menos podemos cantarlas de vez en cuando- dijo Jellal con un tono de reproche en su voz.

-No discutan, hoy solo somos cuatro bandas. Será pan comido- los animó Gray con una enorme sonrisa.

-Somos los segundos, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Natsu que estaba sentado en una esquina del lugar.

-Aquí dice que sí…- dijo Gray revisando la guía de esa noche- ¡Oigan esto!- gritó emocionado a lo que todos lo miraron con cara extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jellal acercándose a Gray.

-¡Hoy habrá una banda de puras niñas!- dijo junto a una carcajada. A decir verdad las bandas femeninas eran eliminadas el primer día por ellos o por otra banda un poco más experimentada.

-¿Esa banda competirá con nosotros?- preguntó Natsu afinando su guitarra.

-Por desgracia, no- dijo Gajeel sentándose frustrado en una de las sillas del lugar.

-Así que ustedes son los Fairy Boys…- escuchó que le hablaban desde atrás a los chicos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, no olviden dejar Review. Bay Bay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdonen por la demora, es que no me sentía con muchos ánimos de publicar un cap de esta historia porque al parecer a nadie le ha gustado... Pero eso no importa, lo que me importa son los seguidores que tengo y no los voy a defraudar! Disfruten de este cap :D**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes para preguntar eso?- dijo hostilmente el Dragon Slayer de Hierro hacia las cuatro chicas que ahora estaban de pie frente a ellos.

-Nosotras somos las Electric Angels- habló una rubia con una falda negra, unas botas, una camiseta rasgada y una máscara de un rosa muy intenso y llevaba unos guantes negros que se amarraban en sus muñecas.

-¿Las conocemos?- preguntó Natsu tratando de descifrar quién era esa chica.

-Me temo que no- le contestó una pelirroja con unos shorts blancos rasgados, una camiseta de mangas largas de color azul eléctrico y una máscara y botas que combinaban con la camiseta.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes?- preguntó Gray mirando a la chica de pelo largo de color azul, esta llevaba un vestido azul oscuro corto con diseños metálicos en él, unas botas negras y unas medias negras que cubrían lo que quedaba de piel y una máscara del mismo color del vestido; esta miró a Gray pero no habló.

-Solo queríamos estudiarlos…- habló una chica de pelo azul un poco más corto, recogido en una cola. Esta estaba vestida de la misma manera que la pelirroja, solo que la blusa de esta y la máscara eran plateadas.

-¡Lárguense de aquí!- les gritó Natsu haciendo que todos se asustaran.

-Tenemos el mismo derecho que ustedes de estar aquí- refunfuñó la rubia.

-Tiene razón- dijo Jellal mirando a Natsu, luego posó su mirada las chicas- Nuestros nombres son: Jellal, Gajeel, Gray y el vocalista de la banda, Natsu-

-Nosotras ya sabemos quiénes son ustedes…- habló la pelirroja un poco sonrojada- Nosotras somos: Rubí (Erza), Perla (Juvia), Gema (Levy) y nuestra vocalista, Ángel (Lucy)-

-Gihi, pensé que tú también tendrías el nombre de alguna piedra preciosa- se burló Gajeel apuntando hacia la rubia.

-¿Acaso eso te interesa?- preguntó Levy altaneramente inclinándose hacia Gajeel. Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta ella misma se sorprendió, pero recordó de inmediato que estaban disfrazadas y que podían fingir todo lo que querían.

-¿Y qué si me interesara?- se mostró a la defensiva el Redfox.

-Vuelve a responderme tan altaneramente y verás lo que se siente que te pateen donde más te duele- lo amenazó Levy sosteniéndolo levemente desde su camiseta.

Los chicos hicieron un gesto de dolor al pensar en lo que acababa de decir la pequeña de las integrantes, mientras que las chicas solo se limitaban a reírse por la nueva actitud de su amiga, al parecer se lo estaba llevando enserio eso de llevar máscaras y un olor diferente.

-Ya vámonos, Gema- dijo Lucy dándose la vuelta- No merecen nuestra atención ni tiempo-

Todas las chicas se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron hacia uno de los salones que estaban vacíos en ese momento. Los chicos solo se limitaron a observar a Gajeel que tenía una expresión perdida en su rostro.

-No me digas que te enamoraste de ella- dijo Gray con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-N-No lo estoy- negó Gajeel dándose la vuelta para evitar que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de su sonrojo.

Las chicas, al entrar al salón y cerrar la puerta una explosión de carcajadas se hizo presente en el lugar. Era la primera vez que Levy se mostraba tan rebelde y a todas las chicas les encantó esa nueva faceta. Lucy miró a las chicas con un gesto divertido y luego empezó a idear algo.

-Chicas, debo admitir que esto es divertido. Pero…- se quedó callada para ver las expresiones de sus amigas, todas estaban curiosas esperando a que terminara su frase.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Erza sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Pero… ¿Qué creen si cambiamos de personalidad? Solo cuando tengamos estos disfraces- recomendó Lucy junto a una gran sonrisa.

-Juvia piensa que eso suena divertido- habló al fin la Loxar.

-Bien, como ya sabemos, Levy es la ruda del grupo- dijo Erza abrazando a su amiga por el hombro.

-Juvia puede ser la fría y calculadora- propuso Levy con una sonrisa- Gray es así- comentó haciendo que la Loxar asintiera rápidamente.

-Juvia puede serlo- dijo la Loxar sonriendo.

-Erza será la princesita- dijo Lucy junto a una risilla.

-¡Oye! ¡Jellal no es…- pero Erza fue interrumpida por las miradas acusadoras de sus amigas.

-Claro que lo es- dijo Levy riéndose.

-De acuerdo…- aceptó la Scarlet un poco sonrojada.

-¿Cuál es la actitud de Natsu?- preguntó Levy mirando a Lucy.

-Bueno…- empezó a pensar la Heartfilia, a decir verdad el comportamiento de Natsu variaba con la situación- Ya saben que tiene una actitud algo infantil, pero fuerte a la vez-

-¡Pues esa será la actitud de Lu-chan!- gritó Levy haciendo que las chicas se rieran.

-Vamos afuera- propuso la rubia- Somos las cuartas pero aun así tenemos que saber cómo es la competencia-

-¡Vamos!- gritaron todas las chicas saliendo del lugar.

Las chicas se colocaron al lado de sus amigos, los cuales ni las voltearon a ver. Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro de Lucy, sabía que ellos estaban planeando su caída la cual no conseguirían tan fácilmente. La primera de las bandas subió al escenario y empezó a tocar una canción un poco mal hecha, pero aun así recibieron un cariñoso aplauso de parte de los espectadores.

-Vean y aprendan- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa para luego entrar al escenario junto a sus amigos.

Las chicas hicieron un bufido de molestia y solo se dedicaron a observar a sus amigos. Natsu empezó a tocar energéticamente siendo seguido por los chicos. Y de un momento a otro, los chicos empezaron a cantar.

 _Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable  
you were fake, I was great, nothing personal  
I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)_

 _I'm wasted, wasting time  
You talk for hours but you're wasting lines  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

 _I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two_

 _A party queen, cause a scene, so ridiculous  
Little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous  
You're falling, who's crashing now?  
(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)_

 _I'm wasted, wasting time  
I'm moving on but you're left behind  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

 _I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

 _I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door  
Sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two_

 _Don't be so sentimental, no  
This love is accidental, so  
Give it up, this was never meant to be  
More than a memory for you_

 _I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
(When I break your little heart in two)_

 _I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door  
Sew yourself shut, now you're begging for more  
(So sentimental)  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two_

Los chicos entraron al gran salón que estaba detrás del escenario, Natsu fue el primero en entrar siendo seguido por los demás del grupo. Todos ellos se sentaron en una mesa a observar detenidamente a sus nuevas rivales. Una banda formada por dos chicos y tres chicas subieron al escenario, estos cataron una canción muy elaborada y cuando terminaron entraron al salón para sonreír hostilmente a las chicas.

-¡Qué pena que vayan a perder en su primer día!- gritó la vocalista de la banda que acababa de entrar.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- susurró Lucy para luego mirarla de reojo.

-Tu mirada no hace daño, princesita- se burló la chica.

Lucy se giró bruscamente y justo cuando iba a decir algo, una ráfaga de fuego salió de su boca, sorprendiéndose no solo ella, sino sus amigas incluyendo a los Fairy Boys. Una cosa que las chicas no sabían, era que cuando tomaban la poción del cambio de olor y adoptaban la personalidad de alguien, es decir, la de sus compañeros, también podían adoptar parte de su magia

-Nunca te metas con una dragona- comentó Lucy sonriendo al ver como la chica corría para apagar el fuego de su ropa.

-¡Ahora, las Electric Angels!- se escuchó al presentador gritando al otro lado del telón.

-Nos toca- dijo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaban sus instrumentos musicales.

-¡Buenas noches!- gritó la rubia subiendo al escenario- ¡Hoy vamos a hacer que todas esas chicas enamoradas actúen para tener a su chico deseado!-

Lucy miró a sus amigas y les guiñó un ojo, todas miraron a su alrededor y con una sonrisa colocaron sus manos por encima de sus cabezas. Las chicas empezaron a marcar un ritmo con sus manos y Juvia tocaba la batería a su mismo compás. Luego se empezó a escuchar a la vocalista y a sus amigas.

 _Hey, hey You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

 _You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do  
To make you feel all right?_

 _Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And, hell yeah  
I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right_

 _She's like so, whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)_

 _Hey, hey You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

 _I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again_

 _So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again and again)_

 _Cause she's like so, whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)_

 _Hey, hey You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

 _[Bridge x 2]  
(Oh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinkin'?_

 _Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you_

 _I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey, hey  
You, you_

 _I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

 _Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey, hey!_

Las chicas, al terminar la canción lanzaron unos besos hacia la multitud, la cual estaba gritando el nombre de la banda. Todas se dirigieron al interior del lugar y rápidamente empezaron a gritar emocionadas, todas menos Juvia, claro.

-¡Eso estuvo genial!- gritó Levy entrando al salón moviendo rápidamente los puños.

-Sí que lo fue- dijo tranquilamente Erza detrás de su amiga.

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido- dijo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

La banda que las había molestado estaba en una de las esquinas del lugar mirando con hostilidad a la rubia. Lucy solo sonrió mostrando unos colmillos que solo Dios sabe de dónde los sacó, provocando que la vocalista de la otra banda se asustara.

-¡Y ahora los resultados!- habló el anfitrión desde el micrófono con una hoja de papel en sus manos.

Los chicos estaban esperando los resultados de esa noche, a ese presentador le encantaba hacer esperar a las personas con su "pausa dramática". Natsu se estaba impacientando, al igual que Lucy.

-¡Los Fairy Boys!- los chicos subieron al escenario con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, ya se lo esperaban- Y la otra banda que los acompañará…-

La banda que había molestado a las chicas estaba preparándose para subir, cosa que le molestó a la rubia. Un silencio se produjo en el lugar, causando que los nervios se apoderaran de todos los espectadores.

-¡Las Electric Angels!- terminó de decir el hombre a lo que se escuchó un estruendoso aplauso de parte de las personas.

Lucy miró a su contrincante y le sacó la lengua para luego subir al escenario y colocarse al lado de Natsu, este simplemente bufó molesto mientras que las chicas saludaban a sus fans.

-Esto acaba de empezar…- le susurró la rubia al peli rosa el cual solo le sonrió maliciosamente.

Las bandas salieron del lugar, pero cuando Lucy vio hacia donde se dirigía el Dragneel, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su apartamento. Por suerte había llegado antes que él, se quitó la ropa y la escondió para luego entrar al baño y quitarse la poción.

-¿Lucy?- El Dragneel se asomó desde la ventana para ver que su amiga no estaba durmiendo.

Natsu se acercó a la puerta de baño y escuchó la regadera y solo se acostó en la cama hasta que su amiga saliera. Lucy salió del baño y se encontró con un Natsu muy dormido en su cama, sonrió ampliamente, buscó su pijama y se entró de nuevo en el baño. Cuando salió, se acostó al lado de Natsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Natsu…- susurró Lucy para luego quedar dormida al lado de este.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu se despertó junto a los primeros rayos del sol. Estaba abrazando a Lucy, no quería levantarse y nada ni nadie lo impedirían. Pero simplemente, el universo lo odiaba en ese momento, ya que Happy entró por la ventana para aterrizar encima de los chicos y saltar sobre estos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap! Espero que nos leamos la próxima vez! Bay Bay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! perdónenme por no haber publicado el cap de esta historia! TT_TT pero es que en serio mi justificación es una tontería, pero... confieso que se me había olvidado... no me odien! Para compensarlo, la próxima semana subiré capítulo doble :D no los distraeré mas, disfruten del cap! :D**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

-¡HAPPY!- gritaron ambos chicos con un humor de los mil demonios.

-Gomenasai- se disculpó el felino con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Es que tengo mucha hambre-

Lucy sonrió al escuchar eso, así que salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Natsu miró de reojo a Happy, quien estaba riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Qué quieres en realidad?- preguntó Natsu acostándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Solo quería decirte que Lucy no estaba aquí anoche- murmuró el gato con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Natsu sobresaltado- Entonces ella estaba…-

-No- contestó Happy- No la vi en el club anoche-

-Qué alivio…- suspiró el Dragneel con una sonrisa- Ella no debe saber lo que hago-

-Lo sé, Natsu- dijo Happy algo cansado- Nos vemos en el gremio- dijo para luego salir volando por la ventana.

-Happy, ya tengo tu comida… ¿Dónde está Happy?- preguntó Lucy al no ver al pequeño felino.

-Dijo que tenía que ver a Charle- mintió el peli rosa muy despreocupadamente.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?-

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionado el Dragneel mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la rubia.

Ambos magos caminaron hacia la cocina y ahí empezaron a cocinar huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja. Luego del desayuno, ambos chicos se dirigieron a ducharse, separados. Luego se fueron al gremio y fueron separados por sus amigos. Cuando Natsu estuvo con sus amigos, estos le dijeron que había llegado una carta del club nocturno y decía que tenían que estar allá para ver su competencia. Mientras que las chicas le dijeron lo mismo.

Durante todo el día, los chicos y las chicas estuvieron arreglándose, pero Natsu se encontró innecesario todo eso solo para ir a ver a sus contrincantes. Pero Gajeel estaba emocionado por volver a ver a Gema, aunque no lo admitiera en frente de sus amigos, ya que también le gustaba Levy… tenía la mente revuelta. Ya a las siete, los dos grupos se dirigieron hacia el club y se colocaron en un VIP que les había reservado el dueño a ambos grupos. Natsu no quiso aceptar, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo cuando sus amigos lo halaron por la bufanda.

-Miren qué tenemos aquí.- habló la pequeña peli azul del grupo. Esa noche, "Gema" estaba vestida con una falda negra, una blusa plateada de mangas largas, un par de botas plateadas y un antifaz negro, además que tenía su cabello completamente lacio- Nuestros queridos rivales-

-¿Qué carajo quieres, pitufa?- le preguntó de mala manera el Redfox.

Oh no, lo dijo. Una pelea se armó entre ambos chicos, dejando a los demás con un sudor estilo anime en sus frentes. Jellal y Erza estaban hablando de cosas cursis, mientras que Gray trataba de entablar una conversación con su callada compañera.

Erza, o más bien Rubí, estaba vestida con un hermoso conjunto de pantalón largo negro, zapatillas azules y una blusa azul de mangas largas, la cual hacía juego perfectamente con su antifaz y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Mientras que Juvia, digo, Perla estaba vestida con un adorable vestido azul oscuro de tirantes un poco largo, unas zapatillas negras y una máscara blanca y para finalizar, una media cola de lado (lo mismo que siempre usa Lucy).

Natsu observaba de reojo a su rival, la cual estaba sentada a su lado. Estaba usando una falda roja, una camiseta del mismo color de la falda y un chaleco negro; tenía unas botas hasta por encima de las rodillas y unos guantes negros sin dedos y hasta los codos. Esta también utilizaba un antifaz pero de color negro y traía su cabello un poco revuelto.

-¿Qué me ves?- le preguntó la rubia al Dragneel con una voz muy hostil pero a la vez… ¿sensual?

-Nada- contestó desviando su mirada hacia otro lado- Te pareces a alguien muy cercana para mí-

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó acercándose más al peli rosado- ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Eso no te incumbe- gruñó el peli rosa volteando de repente.

-ah…- susurró la rubia acercando su rostro al de él y exhalando un poco de fuego- ¿Es tu novia?-

-No- dijo al mismo tiempo que tragaba con dificultad- Lucy y yo solo somos amigos-

-¡YEY!- gritó la rubia- ¡Hice que me dijeras su nombre!- dijo junto a una carcajada.

-Joder…- susurró con un leve sonrojo.

-Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- Al parecer te gusta esa chica-

-Claro que no- negó Natsu cruzándose de brazos. Golpe bajo para la Heartfilia y su ego.

-Como digas- dijo la Heartfilia enderezándose en su lugar y mirando hacia el escenario.

-Ángel, ¿vives aquí o algo así?- esa pregunta la dejó sorprendida. ¿Se estaba interesando sobre su información?

-Vivo… cerca de la frontera- contestó aun sin mirarlo.

-Ya veo…- murmuró el Dragneel con una leve sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. La música hacía que no se pusieran incómodos. Hubo un momento en que Lucy se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al exterior, sin saber que unos ojos color jade la seguían. Natsu notó que sus amigos estaban atentos a otra cosa, así que salió detrás de su "rival musical". Cuando estuvo afuera, observó una figura femenina recargada contra la pared del local. Estaba comiendo algo que no pudo reconocer con la vista, pero sí con el olfato.

-Siempre me han encantado los palitos de pollo picante- comentó el peli rosa haciendo que la rubia se asustara.

-Toma- dijo la Heartfilia extendiéndole la bolsa de palitos, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oye- dijo Natsu tomando uno de los palitos, pero esta no lo miró- Pude notar que utilizas magia de fuego-

-Soy una Dragon Slayer, ¿qué esperabas?- mintió ahora mirándolo de reojo.

-Es extraño que Igneel no me haya hablado de ti- dijo Natsu con tranquilidad.

-Mi madre se llamaba Sol- dijo con una sonrisa- La soberana del fuego-

-Si es verdad lo que me estás diciendo…- dijo Natsu colocándose en frente de la rubia con una antorcha en llamas (de quién sabe dónde la sacó XD)- Cómete esto-

-C-Con gusto- dijo Lucy un poco indecisa y tomó la antorcha entre sus manos. Acercó sus suaves labios a aquel fuego y como si a Natsu se le fueran a salir los ojos, suspiró apretando los labios para alejar cualquier pensamiento dañino. Lucy, o más bien Ángel, empezó a consumir lentamente el fuego, provocando que el Dragneel se asombrara a montones.

-Bien, te creo- dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Eres una Dragon Slayer de fuego-

-Es que siempre lo he sido- contestó Lucy con una sonrisa.

Ambos sonrieron amigablemente mientras empezaban a hablar de trivialidades, pasándose así, un buen rato bajo el frío de la noche. Natsu relataba incontables hazañas acompañadas de tiernos cumplidos hacia su queridísima compañera Lucy Heartfilia. El tiempo pasaba y los chicos aún seguían hablando de cosas tontas hasta que, Natsu habló más profundamente de su compañera de ojos achocolatados. Lucy no pudo resistirse ni un poquito más y se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia el peli rosa. La chica rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y le depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, y que pronto se volvió un poco más intenso. El Dragneel, sorprendido, se separó bruscamente de ella y la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó "Ángel" un poco confundida.

-Esto es un error…- murmuró el chico de ojos jade con una mirada dolida, como si estuviese engañando a alguien.

-¿Un error?- repitió la rubia a modo de pregunta.

-Sí que lo fue…- dijo caminando de un lado a otro- Ese fue mi primer beso, pero…-

-También fue el mío- confesó la chica de ojos achocolatados con una sonrisa- Y eso no estuvo tan mal… ¿o sí?- preguntó algo desilusionada.

-No estuvo mal…- susurró algo molesto- ¡Pero ese beso debí compartirlo con alguien más!- gritó desesperado.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó siguiéndolo- Si se puede saber, claro-

-Eso no te importa- dijo este cambiando totalmente su semblante a uno frío- Aléjate de mí si no quieres problemas conmigo- comentó para luego entrar en el club a paso veloz.

Lucy, totalmente sorprendida y triste, miró la puerta del club y lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar con pesadez. Acarició sus dorados cabellos mientras que otro suspiro con unos cuantos toques de fuego volvía a salir de sus pulmones. Lo pensó varias veces, durante un buen tiempo, hasta que decidió irse hacia su casa. El camino hacia su hogar le pareció una mejor manera para calmar sus penas. No le avisó a sus amigas que se iba, solo empezó a caminar a paso lento mientras que la noche la envolvía completamente. Pateó varias piedrecillas durante el camino hasta que estas se perdían en la grietas de las húmedas aceras. Nunca pensó que el rechazo de su mejor amigo le haría tanto daño. Todo su mundo se derrumbó cuando aquellas palabras. Solo cometió un error que jamás volvería a suceder. Corrió para así llegar más rápido a su casa que se encontraba a varias cuadras de su ubicación actual. Desde que llegó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y se fue quitando las botas durante el camino. Cuando estuvo en su habitación, se alivió al no encontrar al Dragneel posado encima de su cama como está acostumbrado a hacer. Se quitó la falda con suavidad y se removió el chaleco, dejándolo en la sesta de ropa sucia. Caminó arrastrando los pies encima de aquel piso tan frío que hasta ese día no había sentido con tanto dolor. Se adentró en el baño, cerró con cerrojo y se dedicó a quitarse aquella esencia dulce pero a la vez extraña con un poco de jabón de fresas y vainilla.

Mientras tanto, Natsu caminaba con una mirada culpable por las solitarias calles de Magnolia. Siempre se había prometido que su primer beso sería con Lucy, pero esa noche deshonró aquella promesa, echando todo a la basura. Se estremeció al recordar lo dulces y suaves que eran aquellos labios a los que había besado y rechazado momentos atrás. Caminó sin rumbo, hasta que se detuvo en frente del apartamento de su querida rubia. Suspiró con pesadez y subió hasta la habitación de la joven rubia de ojos achocolatados. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando la vio plácidamente dormida entre las sábanas de su cama y con una mirada tan tranquila, correspondiente a un hermoso ángel… _Ángel_ … pensó Natsu mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. Se sentó en la cama, se quitó la camiseta y se acurrucó al lado de Lucy. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con culpabilidad, como si quisiera disculparse con ella.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme un hermoso y super sensual review ;) ya que el próximo cap los contestaré :D (si es que hay U.U) hasta la próxima! Bay Bay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos! les traigo este cap súper largo para que no me maten ^^" Lamento la demora. Ah! se me había olvidado poner las canciones del cap pasado o que se yo de cual, eran: Break your little heart de all time low y girlfriend de Avril Lavine. Les recomiendo buscar: Poison de All time low y Your Love is like a poison de Elise Estrada para este cap :3 y sí, en ese orden. Bueno, no los molesto más. A leer!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Los rayos del sol se infiltraron por la ventana de la Heartfilia, provocando que esta se removiera incómoda en su lugar. Entreabrió los ojos y se movió un poco para poder desperezarse, pero sintió un brazo encima de su abdomen, imposibilitándole movimiento alguno. Subió la mirada y se encontró con el rostro del Dragon Slayer del fuego. Su gesto se contrajo un poco en una mueca triste y se trató de zafar del fuerte agarre de su amigo, despertándolo con el leve movimiento que esta hacía. Natsu se apoyó en sus codos, dejando ver su fuerte torso siendo bañado por los dorados rayos solares que se infiltraban traviesamente en la habitación.

-Buenos días, Luce- saludó el Dragneel con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó secamente la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama y se iba hacia el baño.

Natsu se quedó sentado en la cama de la dueña de los ojos achocolatados. Observó como aquella chica entraba al baño con un semblante triste y enojado a la vez. Se preguntó varias veces si se debía a alguna broma que había hecho, o a algo que había olvidado, pero no lograba saber qué era. El beso de la noche anterior lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Ella no había ido a aquel club nocturno, no la olfateó por los alrededores. Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba así? Esa la pregunta que más rondaba por su cabeza. ¿Y si alguna amiga de ella que no conociera le dijo sobre el beso? Eso lo mataría por completo. El Dragneel se levantó de su lugar, tomó su camiseta y saltó por la ventana para tomar rumbo hacia el gremio.

Lucy estaba sumergida dentro de la bañera llena de agua y jabón de frutillas, tratando de olvidar la noche anterior. No bebió, no consumió nada peligroso… solo quería olvidar aquel beso que fue rechazado tan vergonzosamente por el chico de quien estaba enamorada. Después de un baño relajante de casi una hora, salió de la bañera y sin mucha prisa tomó su toalla y salió hacia la habitación. No encontró a su compañero de pelo rosa encima de su cama, era mejor así… no quería verlo después del rechazo de anoche. Se dirigió hacia su armario y sacó un simple vestido rosado, con una tela más transparente encima y un lazo negro justo debajo de sus pechos. Se colocó la ropa interior y luego el vestido, se dejó el cabello suelto y se puso unos zapatos negros para luego salir e irse hacia el gremio.

-¡Lucy, dame un autógrafo para mi nieto!- gritó el hombre del bote que siempre saludaba a la rubia.

-¡Claro que sí!- contestó Lucy con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano a modo de saludo.

La Heartfilia siguió caminando a un paso lento hacia el gremio. Por el camino se encontraba con parejas felices y muy melosas, como si el universo quiera joderla por la estupidez que hizo la noche anterior. Bajó su mirada y con desilusión siguió su camino. Tardó veinte minutos más de lo que acostumbraba. Cuando entró por la puerta del gremio, todos se quedaron viéndola, pareciera que ser rechazada no fue lo único, sino que también tenía que aguantar aquellas extrañas miradas que le enviaban los demás miembros del gremio.

-¡Luce!- gritó el Dragneel con una enorme sonrisa y alzando un brazo desde la barra al mismo tiempo que era atendido por Mira.

Lucy lo ignoró y se encaminó a la tabla de trabajos para conseguir alguno e irse de aquel lugar. Natsu bajó su brazo lentamente hasta colocarlo en la madera pulida de la barra del lugar, miró a Mira y su gesto estaba contraído. Lucy se encaminó hacia donde estaba la albina mayor, le dijo que tomaría una misión de tres días y esta la anotó de inmediato en su libreta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Natsu un poco esperanzado porque lo dejara ir con ella.

-Eso me suena a manada- dijo Lucy sin siquiera darse la vuelta- Volveré en tres días- dijo y se marchó del gremio.

-Ara, ara… Lucy me preocupa. Nunca la he visto actuando así contigo…- dijo la Strauss mayor mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-¿Será que ya lo sabe…?- susurró el Dragneel, llamando la atención de la albina- ¿Será por eso que actúa de esa manera?-

-¿Qué pasó Natsu?- preguntó Mirajane algo curiosa.

-Es que…- el peli rosa no sabía si contarle a su amiga albina lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero luego decidió hacerlo- Una chica me besó anoche… era mi primer beso… yo quería que fuera con Lucy, pero aquella chica fue la primera…- dijo pero al ver la cara de Mira se asustó- ¡Pero terminé rechazándola!- dijo moviendo los brazos rápidamente.

-¿Una chica te besó?- preguntó algo pensativa- ¿Cómo es esa chica?-

-Es rubia, de buen cuerpo, piel blanca y usa magia Dragon Slayer…-

-¿Magia Dragon Slayer?- preguntó Mira con más curiosidad que antes.

-Sí, es una Dragon Slayer de Fuego- contestó Natsu como si nada.

-¡¿Qué?!- se escuchó el grito de todos los presentes en el lugar.

-¡Aléjense de aquí, metiches!- gritó Mirajane en su forma de Satan Soul a lo que todos se alejaron de la barra- Explícame eso- dijo con una voz más calmada.

-Ella lo demostró hace dos noches, cuando estuvimos…- Natsu paró en seco, estaba a punto de decirle que había estado tocando- Cuando… estuvimos en una fiesta-

-Oh, ya veo- murmuró la albina con una aura asesina- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esa chica?- preguntó con una sonrisa macabra.

-N-No lo sé…- contestó Natsu temblando por el miedo.

-Suertuda…- susurró volviendo a su forma humana.

-Iré a vigilar a Lucy- dijo Natsu encaminándose hacia la salida.

Natsu salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la estación de trenes, que era en donde había rastreado su aroma. Luego de tanto correr y correr, llegó justo a tiempo y se subió en la parte de atrás del vagón en donde se encontraba la rubia. Desde que el vehículo se empezó a mover, ya el Dragneel estaba desmayado en su respectivo asiento. Dos horas después, llegaron a un hermoso pueblo que le resultó un poco familiar. Siguió a la chica durante un buen rato, hasta que llegó a una hermosa tienda regalos. Natsu se quedó afuera del local, observando cada movimiento que hacía su amiga. Agudizó su oído y pudo escuchar la conversación entre un señor mayor y su compañera.

- _Señorita Lucy, cuanto tiempo sin verla_ \- dijo el señor tomando las manos de la rubia.

- _Lo mismo digo… Pero no me digas señorita, por favor_ \- le pidió Lucy con una sonrisa.

- _Mi querida nieta Lucy, ¿vienes por el trabajo?-_ preguntó el anciano, provocando que Natsu se sorprendiera.

- _Sí, me gustaría ayudarlo un poco_ -

- _Bien, como viste en el pedido, este trabajo solo será de tres días. Así que no te preocupes en buscar hospedaje que yo te lo puedo dar_ -

- _Muchas gracias…_ \- agradeció con una sonrisa algo triste.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ \- preguntó el señor al ver la mirada de Lucy.

- _¿Recuerdas aquel chico del que te hablé?_ -

- _¿El de cabello rosado? ¿El que conociste en este pueblo?_ -

Natsu se sorprendió por completo. ¿Estaban en Hargeon? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? En verdad era un completo idiota. El Dragneel se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de lo que hablaba la rubia con su supuesto abuelo. Durante un rato, Natsu se quedó algo pensativo, que ni se dio cuenta cuando la rubia salió del local hacia el parque del pueblo. Lucy caminó un buen tramo de camino y luego de pedir un helado de vainilla y fresas, se sentó en una de las bancas del hermoso parque adornado con árboles de cerezo y flores de todo tipo. Cuando Natsu despertó de su trance, se fue corriendo por donde se había ido su mejor amiga y compañera. A lo lejos pudo notar una cabellera rubia, a lo cual reconoció que era su querida rubia. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella, un chico rubio llegó hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó.

-Hace mucho que no te veo, mi querida Lucy- escuchó Natsu al chico, provocando que se enojara con este.

- _Cálmate Natsu… seguro que es alguno de sus familiares_ \- pensó Natsu tratando de calmarse un poco, pero cuando vio que ellos se acercaban y se daban un beso, hizo que quisiera matar a alguien.

El Dragneel se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar sin mirar atrás. Se subió al primer tren que encontró hacia Magnolia y ni siquiera le importó el mareo, solo quería alejarse llegar a su pueblo y golpear a alguien muy fuerte en la cara hasta que escupiera sangre por donde no se debe. Mientras tanto, Lucy, que estaba con el chico que había "besado", estaba de lo más feliz conversando con este.

-Entonces… ¿quieres mucho a ese chico?- preguntó el rubio algo curioso.

-No lo quiero… Lo amo- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-No sé por qué estás triste- dijo el chico recostándose en la banca- Me dijiste que te habías disfrazado, pero fue "Ángel" quien besó a Natsu, no tú. Por eso rechazó el beso-

-…- Lucy se quedó en silencio por la lógica que tenía eso.

-Eso quiere decir que rechazó a Ángel, no a ti. Tonta- le dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello.

-Oh Louis, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo Lucy abrazando al chico.

-No tendrías un primo con el que pudieras discutir tus problemas- se burló Louis sacándole la lengua a su primita.

Así es. El chico rubio llamado Louis no era nada menos que el querido primo de Lucy. Este joven es cuatro años mayor que la Heartfilia, por eso conoce muchas cosas y es un buen oyente en cuanto a los problemas de su pequeña primita. Lucy y Louis se compartían secretos desde que tenían memoria, por esa razón se dicen todo.

Ambos rubios se encaminaron hacia la tienda de su abuelo, que quedaba cerca de aquel parque. Entre los dos jóvenes ayudaron al anciano a desempacar algunas pociones mágicas, ya que ese era el trabajo del folleto. Al parecer, tardaron unas cuantas horas, gracias a la rapidez de la rubia. El anciano le ofreció la recompensa, pero Lucy simplemente no la aceptó, ya que era un favor entre familiares. A eso de las 2:30 de la madrugada, Lucy se encamina hacia la estación de trenes para llegar a Magnolia temprano.

Durante todo el viaje, Lucy estuvo ansiosa por llegar y pedirle perdón a Natsu por haberse comportado tan mal con él. Bajó y se dirigió hacia su apartamento, con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo de cabello rosado durmiendo en su cama. Pero no fue así. Totalmente desilusionada, se dirigió a su cama y sin cambiarse la ropa se acostó boca abajo y cerró los ojos lentamente hasta que se quedó completamente dormida. La Heartfilia apenas pudo dormir unas pocas horas, cuando empezaron a tocar animadamente su puerta. La rubia se levantó como un alma en pena y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con sus compañeras.

-¡Lucy te ves terrible!- gritó Erza sorprendida.

-¿Vinieron hasta aquí para criticarme?- preguntó la rubia con irritación en su rostro.

-No, lo siento- se disculpó la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Solo vinimos a mostrarte que el tema de la próxima semana es el veneno- comentó Levy mostrándole el folleto a Lucy.

-¿Qué no estaba en una misión, Lucy-san?- preguntó Juvia de repente.

-Terminé el trabajo anoche…- comentó Lucy leyendo el folleto.

-¡Fuiste muy rápida!- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-…- Lucy no les prestó atención ya que estaba muy concentrada en el folleto del club. Decía que tenían que presentarse a las 8:30 de la noche, con una canción que tenga como tema el veneno o algo así y que la noche se ha cambiado para el domingo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste del club sin avisarnos?- preguntó Erza sacando a Lucy de su concentración.

-¿Ah?... Bueno… es que…- Lucy se puso roja hasta más no poder. No quería contarles a sus amigas sobre lo que pasó aquella noche- Me sentí un poco mal-

-Y al parecer le está dando fiebre- comentó Juvia tocando la frente de la rubia.

-V-Vamos al gremio- dijo Lucy cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Todas las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia el gremio Fairy Tail, que era en donde se encontraban sus queridos compañeros. Juvia iba hablando de lo duro que es no poder hablarle a su querido Gray-sama, sacando una buena risa a las chicas.

Ya luego de tanto caminar, llegaron a su adorado hogar. Cada una entró, dejando a Lucy entrar de última. Cuando estuvo adentro, todos la saludaron como era de costumbre mientras que esta hacía lo mismo. Sus ojos buscaron disimuladamente una cabellera rosada, la cual encontró en la barra del lugar. Se acercó hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Natsu, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó con una sonrisa, pero el Dragneel no respondía- ¿Natsu?-

El chico, irritado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Gray, Gajeel y "Mystagan". Lucy se quedó con la boca y ojos abiertos al ver cómo su mejor amigo y compañero la ignoraba por completo. Hasta los miembros del lugar se dieron cuenta del mal humor que tenía el Dragon Slayer.

Cuando Natsu estuvo sentado en la misma mesa que sus compañeros, miró a Lucy por el rabillo del ojo y vio que esta estaba con la mirada agachada. Soltó un leve gruñido y dejó de ver aquellos hermosos ojos achocolatados que tanto le encantaban.  
No quería hacerle sentir mal, pero estaba enojado desde que vio aquella escena con aquel idiota de cabello rubio… Pronto pensó en Ángel. Con una sonrisa macabra, pensó lo que iba a hacer para desquitarse un poco.

Los días pasaban rápidamente en el gremio Fairy Tail. Natsu desaparecía constantemente junto a Happy, cosa que preocupaba bastante a Lucy. La Heartfilia estuvo toda la semana ensayando con sus amigas algunas canciones que tratasen de "veneno" o al menos que tuviese esa palabra en la canción. Después de muchos intentos y ensayos duros, por fin pudieron hacer una canción digna de sur mostrada en la competencia. Pronto llegó el domingo y las chicas ya se encontraban en la casa de Lucy vistiéndose para esa noche.

-Te ves súper bien, Levy-san- comentó Juvia con corazones en los ojos.

Claro que se veía bien. Levy estaba vestida con una falda plateada muy brillante y una camiseta negra con capucha; tenía un par de botas negras por debajo de las rodillas, una máscara negra con detalles plateados y tenía su cabello totalmente revuelto.

-Gracias Juvia…- agradeció la pequeña McGarden con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La Loxar solo pudo sonreír con amabilidad. Esta estaba vestida con un vestido color azul que le cubría hasta la rodilla izquierda e iba subiendo hasta llegar a la mitad de su muslo derecho y en la cintura llevaba un lazo blanco con una hebilla de plata y una cruz incrustada en esta; llevaba unas botas bajas blancas y una máscara totalmente blanca; su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta de lado y estaba un poco revuelta, dejando unos cuantos flequillos ondulados en el frente.

-¿Están listas?- preguntó Erza entrando a la habitación de la Heartfilia. Titania estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido un poco rasgado de mangas largas y de falda corta; completamente de color azul claro, llevaba unas zapatillas rojas con lazos hasta las rodillas y su máscara era de color azul, negro y rojo. Su pelo estaba recogido de lado, dejando ver unos hermosos pendientes de espadas plateadas.

-Solo falta Lu-chan- contestó Levy señalando la puerta del baño de la rubia.

-¡Lucy! ¡Date prisa!- gritó Erza tocando la puerta.

-Ya voy- dijo Lucy saliendo del baño. Las chicas se quedaron atónitas al verla con aquella ropa. Estaba vestida con una falda a cuadros negros y rosas hasta la mitad de los muslos, una blusa blanca con varias calaveras negras, un par de tenis blancos hasta los tobillos y medias negras hasta las rodillas; su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y su máscara era de un color fucsia y negro que llamaba la atención de cualquiera.

-¡Te ves genial!- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo con estrellas en los ojos.

-Gracias- contestó esta con una sonrisa- Vamos a colocarnos la poción- dijo para luego tomar un frasquito con un líquido extraño dentro de este.

Todas se rociaron aquel líquido y salieron del apartamento de la rubia hacia el club nocturno. Desde que llegaron a la parte trasera del lugar, pudieron notar que los chicos ya estaban sentados en una de las mesas del lugar.

-¡Gema!- gritó Gajeel con una sonrisa mientras corría con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a la peli azul, pero esta solo se movió, saliendo del camino del Redfox y que este terminase abrazando a Juvia.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme- comentó la pequeña chica mientras caminaba hacia su respectiva mesa.

El Redfox se dirigió con un aura depresivo hacia su asiento, mientras que los chicos se burlaban de él, incluyendo a Natsu. A Lucy se le escapó un suspiro de alivio al ver que por fin lo había visto reír. En toda la semana la había evitado por completo. Gray se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y le haló una silla a Perla (Juvia) para que se sentara junto a él, pero ella simplemente se encaminó hacia donde estaba su compañera.

-A ustedes les encanta hacer el ridículo- murmuró Jellal tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Habla el princeso que no deja de echarle el ojo a Rubí- dijo Natsu a lo que todos empezaron a reír.

-C-Cállate- dijo el peli azul un poco sonrojado- Pero quien me gusta es Erza-

-Y Rubí- aclaró Gajeel despreocupadamente.

Los chicos volvieron a reír fuertemente. De un momento a otro Natsu chocó miradas con Ángel (Lucy), la cual solo lo observaba con ternura y amabilidad. El Dragneel le dedicó una sonrisa llena de picardía y se dedicó a tomar el resto del refresco que tenía en frente de él. La rubia se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas y solo se dedicó a charlar con ellas. Luego de varios minutos, llamaron a los líderes de las bandas a una reunión para decidir quién iba primero.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién irá primero?- preguntó el anfitrión con una sonrisa.

-Yo- dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos rojos la cual se comía a Natsu con la mirada.

-Bien Rachel, tu banda irá primero… ¿Alguna objeción?- preguntó el señor mirando a los demás.

-No- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, sigamos con la organización- propuso el hombre escribiendo es su lista los nombres de la banda.

Después de unos quince minutos, todos salieron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas mesas. Pero cierta castaña se dirigió hacia donde se había ido Natsu. Rachel se sentó al lado del peli rosa, el cual no se había inmutado en lo absoluto.

-Hola guapo- saludó la chica, asegurándose de que la mesa cercana a ellos la escucharan, la cual era la de Lucy.

-Hola- saludó fríamente el Dragneel con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho.

-Eres muy lindo, ¿lo sabías?- preguntó con un alto grado de picardía en su voz.

-No, pero gracias por decírmelo- contestó Natsu mirando de reojo a la chica.

-Oye, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un poco esta noche?- preguntó la chica mientras paseaba suavemente sus dedos encima del pantalón negro del peli rosa.

-Yo…- Natsu no pudo contestar ya que vio cómo la vocalista de las Electric Angels se iba a paso rápido del lugar- Ya tengo planes con otra persona- contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hmp!- gruñó la chica al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del lado de Natsu para irse a su mesa.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- preguntó Gray sentándose al lado del Dragneel.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó algo confundido- Solo la rechacé y ya-

Los chicos se miraron y se rieron, todos ellos sabían que Natsu estaba enamorado de Lucy y era por eso que rechazaba a cualquier chica que se le abalanzara. Natsu solo se dedicó a tomar su refresco mientras miraba por donde se había ido la rubia.

Lucy estaba en la parte trasera del local. Les había dicho a las chicas que quería respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de empezar la competencia. La pobre Heartfilia estaba pateando piedrecitas mientras exhalaba grandes cantidades de fuego. Caminó hasta un árbol y de un solo golpe con su puño logró derribarlo. Estaba tan enojada con aquella frecida que no se había dado cuenta de las acciones que estaba haciendo. Se encaminó hacia la entrada trasera, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino al ver a la castaña saliendo junto a sus compañeras.

-Ese Natsu está bien bueno- dijo una chica de pelo morado y ojos azules.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pronto me lo llevaré a mi casa y me acostaré con él toda la noche- contestó Rachel junto a una risa orgullosa.

Las chicas se rieron a carcajadas, pero pronto cesaron al ver un anillo de fuego alrededor de una chica de cabellos rubios. Lucy estaba totalmente furiosa por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Quién puede culparla? Es del chico que le gusta de quien están hablando. Con pasos lentos se fue acercando hacia donde estaban aquellas chicas tan petulantes y arrogantes, pero estas se echaron a correr hacia la puerta. Pero no lograron entrar. Por la simple razón de que un muro de fuego se interpuso entre ellas y la puerta.

-¡Estoy encendida!- gritó la rubia mientras golpeaba sus puños y estos se encendían en llamas.

Tanto Erza, Levy y Juvia como Jellal, Gray, Gajeel y Natsu pudieron escuchar una fuerte explosión en la parte trasera del establecimiento. Las chicas abrieron repentinamente los ojos al recordar que Lucy se encontraba afuera, por lo tanto las tres se fueron corriendo para ayudar a su amiga, siendo seguidas por las demás bandas. Cuando salieron, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que la rubia se encontraba sentada en el suelo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Había pequeñas llamas en algunos árboles y arbustos, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Qué pasó L…Ángel?- preguntó Levy sudando por la metida de pata que iba a hacer.

La rubia solo giró su rostro y con una sonrisa le contestó a su amiga- Solo practicaba tiro al blanco-

-…- todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio al ver el alivio que mostraba el rostro de aquella chica.

-Entremos- dijo la rubia levantándose de su lugar y empezando a caminar- Quiero verlos tocar a todos- terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

Todas las personas que habían estado en el exterior entraron para dar comienzo a la batalla de bandas de aquella noche. En esta ocasión iban a participar ocho bandas diferentes. Cuando estuvieron reunidos en la parte trasera del escenario, el anfitrión empezó a hablar.

-¡Buenas noches, queridos espectadores! ¡Hoy tendremos una muy fuerte competencia!- hizo una pausa para escuchar los aplausos- ¡Nuestra primera banda en subir será _El Rayo Oscuro_!-

Todos empezaron a aplaudir frenéticamente mientras aguardaban por la aparición de la ya mencionada banda. Pero… ninguna de sus integrantes apareció. Los miembros de todas las bandas se preocuparon, todos menos Lucy, quien se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando como las mandó a volar con una explosión a otro pueblo. El anfitrión dejó de lado esa banda y presentó a la segunda, antes de que los espectadores hicieran una revuelta en el lugar. Luego de varias bandas, las últimas que quedaban por presentarse eran la de Natsu y la de Lucy.

-¡Y ahora los Fairy Boys!- gritó el presentador siendo seguido por un estruendoso aplauso de parte de las personas del lugar.

Los chicos subieron al escenario y se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos. Natsu miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con los ojos de Lucy. El Dragneel sonrió y se habló por el micrófono.

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Hoy les traemos una muy buena canción!- dijo con un deje de orgullo, a lo que todos los espectadores aplaudieron- La canción se llama _Poison_ -

Dicho esto, los chicos empezaron a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos y luego de eso, se pudo escuchar la voz de Natsu.

 _I've got a house in the back of my head_

 _But I can't find a permanent resident_

 _'Cause the markets down_

 _And the area's not so good these days_

 _I've got a watch but I don't have time_

 _I got a road and it leads to decadence_

 _Buy a dead end sign waits down the line_

 _I leave my footprints for the evidence_

 _So take my life, I'll hand it to you_

 _And you can try on my clothes_

 _But you can't fill these shoes_

 _On a silver platter, your wish came true_

 _So your heart of gold turned platinum_

 _You can take my life but you can't take it with you_

 _More long days and fleeting nights_

 _So tell them, wake me under flashing lights_

 _'Cause I'm a brand name bought and sold_

 _They say a face for fame is a crying shame_

 _Because to face the crowd is to play their game_

 _And I can play a little too rough now and again_

 _Every now and again_

 _You drank the poison and I let you in_

 _So take my life, I'll hand it to you_

 _And you can try on my clothes_

 _But you can't fill these shoes_

 _On a silver platter, your wish came true_

 _So your heart of gold turned platinum_

 _You can take my life but you can't take it with you_

 _You drank the poison and I, I let you in_

 _Would you trade that heart of gold for a minute in my skin?_

 _You drank the poison and I, I let you in_

 _Would you trade that heart of gold for a minute in my skin?_

 _So take my life, I'll hand it to you_

 _And you can try on my clothes_

 _But you can't fill these shoes_

 _On a silver platter, your wish came true_

 _So your heart of gold turned platinum_

 _You can take my life but you can't take it with you_

Los chicos dejaron de tocar y los aplausos de la multitud se hicieron presentes de inmediato. Los chicos hicieron un gesto con sus manos a modo de despedida y entraron a la parte trasera del escenario. Los chicos miraron a las enmascaradas y cada uno le dedicó una sonrisa a su respectiva chica.

-¡Eso estuvo genial!- admitió el señor desde el escenario- ¡Ahora las hermosas Electric Angels!-

Los aplausos sonaron con fuerza mientras las chicas subían y se colocaban en sus lugares. Lucy sonrió amablemente y habló.

-¡Buenas noche! ¡Nuestra canción de esta noche se llama _Your love is like a poison!_ ¡Espero que lo disfruten!-

Después de decir eso, hubo un silencio que fue cortado por la voz de Lucy y los instrumentos de las chicas.

 _(Your love is like a poison)_ _  
My heart is racing  
My skin is burnin' up  
Hands are shakin'  
But still I can't get enough  
It's rushing through me  
Like fire in my veins (My veins)  
Sweet veins (Sweet veins)_

My body's aching  
Aching for your touch  
Point of breaking  
Mercury is going up  
Love how ya do me  
Look at the state I'm in (I'm in)  
I'm in (I'm in)

I know you're dangerous  
Magnetic hazordous  
You should be tacted with a warning

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen  
(Your love is like a poison)

My head is spinning  
Spinning like vertigo  
Double vision  
Paralyzing can't let go  
Heavy ha-ha-ha  
I'm ready to explode (explode)  
I know (I know)

I know you're dangerous  
Magnetic hazordous  
You should be tacted with a warning

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen  
(Your love is like a poison)

I was hooked from the first time  
That I tasted tainted lips  
I was shook  
Yeah I know you're bad  
But I'm loving it

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen  
Gotta get you outta my system

(Your love is like my poison)

Desde que las chicas terminaron la canción, se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás del lugar. Las personas aplaudían sin parar mientras que ellas solo sonreían con emoción. Luego de escuchar un par de bandas más y tomar algunas cervezas, las chicas se sintieron listas para irse.

-Oye Perla, ¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó Gray con una sonrisa amigable. La Loxar miró hacia donde estaban sus amigas y estas le dedicaron una sonrisa pícara, a lo que ella volvió a mirar al chico y asintió, empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Qué diablos me miras tanto?- preguntó Levy a Gajeel que tenía buen rato viéndola.

-Son mis ojos, puedo mirar a quien se me pegue la gana- contestó de una manera no muy suave.

-¿Quieres pelea maldito come hierro?-

-Habla la estúpida pitufa plateada-

-¡ESTO ES GUERRA MALDITO!- gritó la peli azul abalanzándose encima del Redfox y saliendo en una bola de pelea hacia el exterior del lugar.

Lucy se despidió de Erza, la cual se iba a quedar un poco más con Jellal. La Heartfilia empezó a caminar por las calles de Magnolia, sintiendo como alguien la seguía. ¡Joder! ¡Estaba completamente sola e indefensa! ¿Indefensa?... ¡Ja! ¡Pobre iluso! Cuando sintió que la persona estaba justo detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y le pegó una patada en el estómago, para luego subirse encima de este y sujetarle las manos con fuerza.

-¡Ángel espera!- gritó el chico antes de que esta lo golpeara.

-¿Natsu?-

-El mismo- admitió con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?- le preguntó Lucy algo extrañada.

-Solo quería hablar contigo- dijo en un tono ronco y sensual.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó impaciente.

-Primero… adoro sentirte encima de mí- dijo moviendo un poco las caderas, provocando un roce entre los dos.

Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de la rubia, provocando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Natsu. El Dragneel se levantó aun con la chica encima de él y la apoyó contra la pared, mientras le lamía el cuello con su caliente lengua. Lucy solo se dejó hacer, mientras él se limitaba a acariciar sus piernas y su cintura. Empezó a frotarse contra ella, sintiendo su excitación al máximo.

-N-Natsu…- susurró Lucy en un leve gemido.

-Te deseo tanto… Ángel…- dijo Natsu mordiendo el cuello de la rubia.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap y no olviden dejarme un hermoso review *.* Nos leemos en la próxima! Bay Bay!**


End file.
